the new and improved Yugi
by Toads-Minion
Summary: yami thinks and wonders about his life and realizes he needs more. he needs a life of his own even if it means taking over another persons body.
1. Default Chapter

The new and improved Yu-gi  
  
Richie-hello! Welcome my friends! Aloha! IN HOW MANY LANGUAGES MUST I SAY  
HELLO!?!?!? anyway......here's my new story! Hope you like it.  
  
Y. Richie-why do you do this? Can't you just say here's my story?  
Richie-because I can. Here it is!  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yu-gi woke up and stretched and yawned just like he did every morning. But some how he felt odd.  
As he walked into the bathroom he noticed something. His hair was now a little more spiked at the  
ends. "Hm. Must be that new shampoo I'm using."said Yu-gi scratching his head. After the shower  
Yu-gi heard something. 'Yu-gi....Yu-gi.....give me......your body.....' "Huh!? What was that!? Who's  
there?"said Yu-gi grabbing his reading lamp. "Hey Yug! Come on! Were gonna be late for the tournament at the mall!" yelled an all to familiar voice. "Coming Joey!" Yu-gi yelled back. All the  
sudden his millennium puzzle began to glow a bright red instead of the usual yellow. "Ahh! It... it  
burns!!" Yu-gi tried to yell, but nothing came out. "Sorry Yu-gi....but I'll be going to that tournament for you." said yami Yu-gi, who just then took over Yu-gi's body. "I'm coming Joey!" said yami Yu-gi,  
using regular Yu-gi's voice. " hey Yug! You ready?" asked Joey. "I think. Let's just see how it all  
works out!" said yami Yu-gi. 'Sorry aibou. But I'll be taking over quite a bit from now on. No long I'm I going to be your lackey.' thought yami, giving a little chuckle.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Richie-there! I'm just giving you a little sample! 1 review and I'll post a new chapter! 


	2. round one

Round one  
richie-alright! This is my second chapter! The first chapter went awesomely! 4 reviews in 3 hours!? man  
I'm good! Anyway. First off I would like to thank all of you who reviewed and told me my mistakes.  
About the weird formatting...I got a dell with word perfect, and I'm still getting used to it. And about  
the Yu-gi I have to spell it that way. This stupid word perfect keeps changing it on it's own..well here it  
is!  
  
"So Joey? How did your sister's operation go?" asked yami Yu-gi, still using regular Yu-gi's voice.   
  
"Huh? Oh it went really good! She's gonna' be in the recovery room for a little bit, but other then that  
she's fine!"said Joey, with obvious delight.  
  
All the sudden yami heard Yu-gi scream this: 'YAMI!! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING!  
I want out of here!!'  
  
'Silly child. Do you even know why I'm doing this?' asked yami, with a little snicker.  
  
'No, I don't and frankly I don't care! Just get me out of here!' yelled Yu-gi once again.  
  
'NO YU-GI! NOW YOU WILL KNOW WHAT IT FELLS LIKE BEING STUCK INSIDE  
SOMEONE ELSE'S MIND! YOU WILL KNOW WHAT SORROW IS, BY ONLY COMING  
OUT WHEN SOMEONE ELSE WANTS YOU TO! Now I'm just doing what's right. Yu-gi...I've  
put up with it longer then most people should be able to. Now if you excuse me, I have a match to win.'  
Screamed yami, with intense anger.  
  
'Yami.. I never knew you felt like that...yami? YAMI!?'cried Yu-gi, beginning to cry.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen! The first match of the Japan regional championships will now initiate! Mark  
Overcast vs. Ryou bakura! Please make your way to the dueling area!"said an announcer.  
  
"Yo, Bakura! Good luck man!" Joey yelled to Bakura.   
  
"Huh? Oh, Joey! Yu-gi! What a pleasant surprise! Good luck to you as well!"said Bakura, happy to  
see them.  
  
"Hey Joey? We have a little bit before our first match. Let's go buy a new pack of cards."said yami.  
  
"Sure!" replied Joey.  
  
"Wow! I got a lot of good cards! Lets see...wing weaver, chorus of sanctuary, judge man, respect play,   
and armored glass!" said yami.  
  
"Hmpf.. I already have all these cards..." said Joey, stuffing the cards in his pocket.   
"Will the too duelists named... Yu-gi moto and.... Joey wheeler please make your way to the duelist  
area!"said the announcer  
  
"Huh!? We have to duel already!" cried Joey.  
  
"Well....let's get this over with..." said Yami.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
richie-well there it is! Oh by the way. Bakura won! If I get up yo7 reviews I'll put up the next chapter! 


End file.
